OS: Une journée au zoo
by Malicia-Rerhti
Summary: Yamashita en a marre de passer TOUT ses moments au lit avec son amant, il voudrait faire autre chose de leur temps! Un ultimatum s'offre alors à Ryo, soit il emmène son amant au zoo soit c'est abstinence!Ryo va-t-il tenir? Yaoi;Romance;UR;Lemon RyoPi


Une journée au zoo

Le soleil passa entre les fenêtres de la chambre, réchauffant deux corps enlacés dans les draps blancs.

La lumière trop vive réveilla lentement un des jeunes hommes qui gémit tout en se frottant les yeux.

Yamashita s'étira et son regard se posa sur l'homme à ses côtés. Il sourit, regardant Nishikido dormir profondément. Pas étonnant avec tout le sport qu'ils avaient fait pendant la nuit, Tomohisa cédant aux pulsions salaces de son amant qui l'avait limite obligé à le faire six fois.

Le plus jeune, quelque peu courbaturé se blottit dans les bras du brun avant de le parsemer de petits baisers. Il savoura la peau douce et parfumée de son aîné. Un grognement se fit entendre, puis deux et trois avant que Ryo ne se réveille complètement sous les lèvres du plus jeune.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de tomber dans le regard du cadet.

-Bonjour murmura Tomohisa en caressant de ses doigts le bras de Nishikido.

-Bonjour répondit l'aîné, amusé avant qu'un grand sourire pervers ne vint étirer ses lèvres.

Comprenant un peu trop tard, Yamapi lança un regard effrayé avant de se faire tourner sur le dos, un Ryo sur lui.

-Ryo! On la déjà fait pendant la nuit.

-J 'en ai jamais assez... conclut le beau brun en embrassant fougueusement son petit-ami. Il laissa balader ses mains sur le corps du plus jeune.

-Ryo je suis épuisé là.

-Et moi j'ai envie de toi. Nishikido mordilla le cou du cadet.

-On peut profiter autrement de l'un et de l'autre autrement qu'en couchant!

-Peut-être...mais ça c'est le meilleur.

-Mais aujourd'hui j'ai envie de faire autre chose!

-Et quoi? Tu veux aller à Disney? Voir mickey? se moqua Ryo en léchant les petits bouts de chair, faisant légèrement réagir Tomohisa qui se cambra.

-J'ai peur de Mickey!

-Ah oui j'avais oublié.

-On pourrait...Yamashita essayait d'enlever les mains baladeuses de son amant tout en réfléchissant. Soudain, un souvenir de sa mère et sa soeur au zoo lui vint. On à qu'à aller au zoo!

Nishikido se coucha à côté, frustré d'être ainsi rejeté, avant qu'il dise moqueur:

-Tu veux aller voir les éléphants? On est plus des gamins Tomo.

-C'est pas que pour les enfants! C'est des animaux qu'on ne verra jamais couramment au japon!

-Et alors? Sincèrement j'en ai rien à faire.

-T'en à rien à faire?

-Non.

-C'est embêtant car je me trouve obligé de te dire qu'on ne couchera plus ensemble tant qu'on ne sera pas allé au zoo...

Le brun se redressa net et regarda son amant.

-Tu plaisantes?

-J'ai l'air.

-Tomo tu peux pas faire ça!

-Si je le peux.

-Tu veux me tuer?

-Tu sais comment faire pour te sauver.

-Je ne veux pas aller au zoo et je te veux maintenant.

-Mauvaise réponse.

-Je te hais!

C'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard Tomohisa franchit l'entrée du zoo tout sourire traînant un Nishikido morose et profondément en manque du corps de son amant (By johnny-s-love). Il en rêvait la nuit, le jour, à chaque minute, et le moindre geste que faisait son cadet il l'interprétait d'une manière pas très catholique...mouais il était vraiment en manque.

Pour Yamashita c'était le pied, il avait toujours eu envie de visiter le zoo et de faire des excursions de ce genre avec son amant. Et aujourd'hui il avait les deux, dire qu'il était heureux était un euphémisme ! Penser au fait qu'il avait du priver son petit ami pour avoir ce qu'il voulait ne l'ennuyait même pas.

C'est donc d'un pas guilleret que Tomohisa se dirigea vers l'accueil du zoo, il voulait voir tous les animaux et en garder de bons souvenirs, alors quoi de mieux que de prendre un plan et un guide explicatif pour cette visite ?

Ryo lui aussi prit un guide et pesta entre ses dents en voyant la multitude d'animaux et la grandeur du parc animalier, ils en avaient au moins pour toute la journée ! Il lança un regard en coin à son amant, suivant les courbes de son corps, penché sur le comptoir, occupé à parler avec un quinquagénaire sur ce qu'il serait mieux de visiter en premier. Il se fustigea, la vision de son amant ainsi penché en avant lui donnait des envies très peu catholique. Et vu le monde autour, il valait mieux qu'il n'ait pas d'érection là maintenant… Quelle idée aussi de faire abstinence, vraiment, déjà qu'en temps normal il désirait son amant à chaque instant…

-Ryo ! s'écria Tomohisa en agitant le bras et en lui adressant un magnifique sourire. Viens !

-Ouais, ouais, marmonna ledit Ryo.

-On va prendre ce chemin, commença Yamashita en montrant la route sur le plan à son amant qui s'était rapproché. Comme ça on passera d'abord par les animaux d'Afrique, j'ai toujours rêvé de voir des girafes et des éléphants.

Nishikido aurait voulu rouspéter, car bien sûr son cher et tendre avait choisi un chemin bien long, mais en vu de ses yeux pétillants il ravala les sarcasmes que le manque lui donnait… oui, il était accro et il avait besoin de sa dose, plus vite ils auraient visité le parc animalier, plus vite il pourrait le plaquer contre la première surface qui lui permettra d'avoir son amant… En attendant… se retenir…

-Et donc après, continua Yamashita, Ryo ? Ryo ? RYO !

-Hein, oui oui d'accord !

-Tu n'écoutais pas ! le réprimanda Tomo.

-Mais si, on va faire tout ce loooooooong chemin pour voir plein d'animaux mignons tout plein…

-Ryo !

-Quoi ? marmonna Nishikido.

-Je veux que cette journée soit agréable…

Il ne rêvait pas ? C'était bien des trémolos qu'il entendait dans la voix de son amant ?

-Tomo ?

Ledit Tomo détourna le regard, Ryo le prit directement dans ses bras afin de le consolé, caressant ses cheveux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ca va être une chouette journée, le rassura-t-il.

L'étreinte était à la base noble, ne servant qu'à réconforter son amant… malheureusement, l'esprit du dokkun dériva vite, les caresses chastes devinrent un peu plus poussé, une main glissa vers le fessier, délicieusement moulé dans un jeans foncé, du leader des NEWS. Main qui fut vite arrêtée par ce même leader qui se dégagea des bras de son amant, les joues rouges de gène.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! le réprimanda-t-il dans un souffle.

-Désolé c'est de ta faute, lui répondit son amant dans un haussement d'épaule.

-Pardon ? s'indigna Yamashita.

-Abstinence, ca te dit quelque chose ? Bon allons voir ces fabuleuses bêtes ! termina Ryo en vitesse, empêchant Tomohisa de faire ne serai-ce qu'une seule réflexion.

Tomohisa retrouva directement son sourire, heureux de pouvoir passer cette journée avec la personne qu'il aimait. Il devança son amant, ne remarquant pas le regard lubrique de celui-ci, et commença la visite. Croyait-il vraiment que Ryo allait être sage ? Apparemment oui…Un sourire conspirateur apparut sur le visage du dokkun…

Le brun dévisagea l'animal avant de hausser les épaules et de s'intéresser de plus près au corps de rêve entre ses bras. Il laissa glisser avec délice sa langue sur le cou du cadet tout en glissant une main sous le t-shirt ample de Tomohisa.

Ce dernier termina sa photo et commença à partir à la recherche d'autre animaux encore non vu sous le regard dépité du kanjani qui grogna de mécontentement, attirant l'attention d'un paon en liberté qui décampa illico presto. Le brun suivit donc son amant à travers le zoo, le dévisageant d'un air presque malsain, imaginant maintes et maintes scènes censurées pour la sécurité mentale de nos plus jeunes lecteurs.

-Tomoooo…

-Hum?

Le plus jeune se retourna vers son petit ami, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

"Ne pas le violer, ne pas le violer, ne pas le violer"

Songea avec force le kanjani avant que son amant adoré ne vienne le prendre dans ses bras.

L'aîné lui lança un regard étonné, se demandant s'il était insouciant du danger imminent. Le cadet lui sourit et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes atténuant de peu le manque affreux du plus vieux.

-Merci d'être venu avec moi, sourit Yamapi en prenant la main du brun pour l'entraîner vers l'enclos des girafes.

Ryo se retenu de peu de dire "j'ai pas eu le choix" mais il se tu et lui offrit un léger sourire.

Nishikido se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à venir voir une girafe. Non sérieux où était l'intérêt? Il n'osa pas demander à son amant qui, décidément voulait faire les yeux doux à tous les animaux du zoo. Il allait devenir jaloux là! Il se demanda qui était le plus pitoyable celui qui faisait les yeux doux à la girafe ou celui qui en était jaloux?... Il valait mieux ne pas savoir...

Il grogna et se recolla au corps de son amant pour glisser de nouveau sa main dans son haut et aller caresser un téton, faisant frissonner Tomohisa qui s'enleva net.

-Ryo!

-Quoi?

-Ca suffit! J'ai dit pas de sexe.

-Répète.

-J'ai dis pas de sexe!

-Encore.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour bien faire comprendre à la vieille dame derrière toi que c'est bien ce qu'elle à entendu.

Yamashita se retourna pour apercevoir une vieille femme qui lui lança un regard outré et qui partit rejoindre ses petits enfants. Yamapi lança un regard noir à son amant qui ne se retenait pas de rire.

Tomohisa avait décidé d'ignorer son amant le reste de la visite, non mais vraiment ! Comment avait-t-il osé se moquer de lui et le tourner au ridicule ?

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Ryo était tout à fait contre l'option "niage" et le faisait bien comprendre. Entre attouchements plus ou moins discrets, regard appuyé, parole perverse, Yamashita était gâté, mais il tenait bon. Pas question de se laisser avoir !

Ce qui n'était, bien sûr, pas au goût de monsieur Nishikido. Voir le corps de son cher et tendre devenait un supplice de plus en plus dur de minutes en minutes… Surtout qu'avec sa grâce naturelle, le leader de NEWS se dandinait complètement inconsciemment, exacerbant le désir du kanjani.

Au bout de quelque temps Ryo perdit complètement patience, il avait beau chauffer son amant, celui-ci préférait ces bestioles plutôt que lui, il y avait de quoi être vexé !

Alors que Ryo allait tenter une ultime approche, il se figea, un sourire mesquin apparu sur ses lèvres.

N'était-ce pas une petite cabane qu'il apercevait ? Certes dans l'enclos des chèvres et ouverte au public mais une cabane quand même ! Ce qui voulait dire intimité assurée ! Il laissa donc son amant le guider tranquillement vers son but.

-Oh, qu'elles sont adorables ! s'extasiait Pi devant les bestiole à corne.

-Oui, magnifique, lui répondit Ryo d'une voix neutre.

Nishikido surveillait les alentours, il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'ils se fassent remarquer… Une fois qu'il fut sur que personne ne les verrait entrer dans la cabane il fixa son regard sur son amant… qui gagatisait complètement sur une chèvre…

Ni une, ni deux, Ryo agrippa son compagnon par la taille, l'emmenant de force vers la cabane.

-Heee ! s'exclama Yamashita.

-Tais-toi ! ordonna Nishikido.

-Mais…

-Chut !

Sur ce il l'engouffra dans la cabane, entrant à sa suite, et le plaqua contre un des pans du mur.

Il plongea directement sa bouche dans son cou, prodiguant de doux baisers papillons sur la peau offerte de son amant.

-Ry… Ryo… Qu'est… qu'est-ce que tu fou ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? ironisa celui-ci, continuant sa torture.

Les doux baisers s'étant transformés en léchouille et mordillage sensuelle.

-Mais… tenta de contrer Yamashita avant que le nom de son amant sorte dans un gémissement sonore alors que celui-ci lui suçotait la peau, lui prodiguant un magnifique suçon.

-Mmmmh, continue de gémir pour moi, ronronna Ryo.

-Les… les chèvres, tenta Pi.

-M'en fou, tu m'as privé de toi maintenant assume !

A ces mots il fit rouler son bassin contre celui de Yamashita, grognant de plaisir en remarquant que son amant était tout aussi excité que lui.

-Embrasse-moi ! ordonna Tomohisa d'une voix plaintive, essayant tant bien que mal de faire fi des bêlements qu'ils entendaient.

-Tes désirs son des ordres !

Sur ce, Ryo captura la bouche de son amant. Sa langue prit tout de suite possession de la cavité buccale de Pi. Il dominait la danse et Yamashita se laissa complètement allez, oubliant le fait qu'il était dans une cabane au milieu de l'enclos des chèvres, dans un zoo et que n'importe qui pouvait arriver. Leurs langues dansaient un balais à la fois endiablé et sensuel. Mêlant amour, manque et rage. Tomohisa ne put s'empêcher de gémir dans le baiser, faisant sourire Nishikido.

Ryo fit glisser ses mains sous le T-shirt de son amant, lui procurant des frissons. Il passa une main sur un téton, faisant cambrer Yamashita. Cambrement qui fit rencontrer leurs envies plus qu'éveillées.

-Haaan, Tomo, j'ai envie de toi !

-Moi aussi, gémit ledit Tomo.

Ryo fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au pantalon de son vis-à-vis, ouvrant le bouton et la braguette qui l'empêchait d'atteindre l'objet convoité. Une fois le pantalon ouvert Nishikido glissa sa main dans le boxer et agrippa le sexe fièrement dressé, faisant grogner Tomohisa de plaisir.

-Ryooooooooooooooooo !

Ledit Ryo procura un mouvement de va et viens sur la verge de son amant tout en l'embrassant à pleine bouche avant de cesser tout mouvement, retirant la main du boxer.

-Heeee ! Tu fou quoi ? s'indigna Yamashita.

-Tout doux mon amour, lui répondit Ryo avec un sourire espiègle.

Il s'agenouilla ensuite, faisant face à l'objet de ses fantasmes. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur le gland lui faisant face, il continua en le prenant doucement en bouche.

-Haaaaaaaan, pluuuuuuuuuus ! gémit Yamashita en enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux de Ryo.

Il était vraiment aux porte sdu paradis, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il allait faire l'amour avec Ryo dans une cabane où des chèvres pouvaient entrer et sortir à leurs aises… peut-être même des humains…

Alors que Ryo continuait sa fellation, alternant coup de langue et succion, Yamashita ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de fermer sous le plaisir que lui prodiguait l'homme à ses pieds, en entendant un bêlement plus fort que les autres. Il avait réussi pendant quelques minutes à mettre les bêlements en bruit de fond mais celui-ci avait vraiment été fort…

Son regard se figea sur deux yeux… yeux qui possédaient un visage… et un corps… humain…

Il repoussa de suite son amant, qui tomba sur une chèvre, refermant son pantalon en quatrième vitesse.

-Heee ! s'exclama celui-ci, se retrouvant les fesses à terre. Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Ayant perdu le sens de la parole trop pétrifié par ce qu'il avait remarqué il montra juste du doigt la direction où était le petit garçon.

-Et merde ! pesta Ryo.

Le kanjani fixa son regard sur Pi qui était plus pale qu'à l'accoutumé.

"Ca va être ma fête ! " pensa Ryo.

Il ne pensait pas si bien dire quand la chèvre sur laquelle il était tombé lui envoya un coup de tête dans l'épaule. Il se releva vite tout en traitant la chèvre de tous les noms avant de se prendre un autre coup de tête d'une autre chèvre, noire, qui défendait sa congénère. C'est ainsi qu'il se trouva attaqué par le troupeau qui venait à la rescousse de leur amie écrasé par le kanjani.

C'est tant bien que mal qu'il réussit à sortir de la cabane. Il essuya la paille qu'il avait sur le corps en maugréant contre ses maudites chèvres. Remis de ses émotions il se mit à chercher son amant des yeux, ce dernier était sortit de la cabane il ne sait quand mais il avait bien l'intention de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il l'aperçut au loin, marchant d'un pas vif et rapide. Il courut pour le rejoindre et lui attrapa la main, main que le plus jeune retira précipitamment.

Yamashita se retourna vers le brun pour lui montrer toute sa colère et son humiliation.

-Tu ne me touches plus Nishikido !

-Mais...commença l'aîné, surprit de la réaction de son petit ami.

-Y a pas de mais ! Tu m'as assez humilié pour aujourd'hui !

-Je pouvais pas savoir qu'il y avait un gosse dans la cabane !

-Peut-être mais tu pouvais garder tes pulsions ! En plus tu savais très bien que c'était ouvert et que n'importe qui aurait pu rentrer !

-T'avais qu'à m'arrêter alors.

Nishikido défia son amant du regard avec un petit sourire en coin. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir avant de continuer à marcher, seulement la bonne humeur n'y était plus. Ryo le suivit, son envie encore bien présente. Il ne voulait pas énerver son amant mais il était vraiment en manque et n'avait qu'une envie : le prendre dans ses bras, le toucher, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour. Il décida de se faire oublier pendant un petit moment, histoire de revenir à la charge plus tard, quand Yamashita sera de meilleure humeur.

Ce qui ne loupa pas, au bout d'un quart d'heure le jeune homme souriait à pleine dent à la vue des félins qui se pavanaient devant lui. Ryo se dispensa de tous commentaires blessants pour éviter que son cher et tendre ne perde son beau sourire...et ne l'empêche de le toucher.

Il attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne, obtenant un regard surprit du plus jeune suivit d'un grand sourire. Ils continuèrent ainsi, se promenant main dans la main, Tomohisa feignant de ne pas voir les regards désireux que l'aîné avait envers lui. Il ne s'énerva pas non plus quand ce dernier lui caressait les fesses, il se contentait juste d'enlever ses mains. Nishikido bénit les lions qui avaient redonné bonne humeur à son amant.

Au bout de plusieurs tentatives de "pelotage" de la part de Ryo, il dût bien se rendre à l'évidence que Tomohisa ne céderait pour rien au monde, ce que le contrariait au plus au point ! Parce qu'en plus de désirer son amant de manière, on va dire "naturelle" il était en manque, et cette petite péripétie n'avait absolument rien changé, pire même, il sentait encore son membre pulser dans son boxer…

Tomohisa, lui, essuyait les attouchements de plus en plus fréquents du kanjani. A croire qu'il était en chaleur !

Il soupira une énième fois en enlevant les mains de son amant de sous son T-shirt.

-Ryoooooo… menaça-t-il.

-Quoi ? demanda ce dernier innocemment.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Non ! Je te montre mon affection.

-Et bien garde ton affection dans tes poches ! gronda Yamashita.

-Mouais, mouais…

Après les lions, vint le tour des éléphants. Tomohisa était complètement absorbé, et même les mains de Ryo sur ses hanches ne parvenaient pas à le sortir de son état d'étonnement.

-Tomohisa… souffla Ryo d'une voix sensuelle à l'oreille de son amant.

-Ils sont énormes !

-Tomo… insista Ryo, qui n'aimait pas, mais alors absolument pas le fait d'être nier ainsi pour des bêtes de cirques !

-Gigantesques…

Ryo tenta le tout pour le tout et glissa sa main de la hanche à l'aine de son cadet. Yamashita réagis aussitôt, se dégageant de l'emprise de l'ainé.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? hurla-t-il, indigné.

-Quoi ? grogna Ryo. Tu ne fais pas attention à moi ! Faut bien que je trouve un truc pour que tu daignes me regarder !

-Mais… Je… Tu… Arg ! Tu es incroyable ! En s'éloignant de son futur ex-amant, il comptait bien faire abstinence à vie s'il continuait ainsi.

-Merci, sourit Ryo.

-Et ce n'est pas un compliment !

Ils continuèrent la visite, Ryo ayant repris la main de Tomohisa, sous le regard suspicieux de celui-ci, passant devant les girafes, les hippopotames, les singes, les crocodiles et, ce qui perdit tout à fait Ryo… les tortues…

Le fait en soit de voir des tortues n'était pas si choquant que ca, non, ce qui choqua et fit perdre le peu de retenu que possédait Ryo était que lesdites tortue forniquaient joyeusement.

Ce qui amena des idées très très peu catholiques à la tête du kanjani…

Il vit son amant à la place de la femelle et lui a la place du mâle… Prendre Tomo en levrette… Il sentit son membre pulser encore plus fort à travers son boxer.

Ryo fixa alors son regard sur son amant qui fixait la scène, complètement abasourdit.

Yamashita tourna la tête vers son amant et ce qu'il vit dans ses prunelles le paralysa… Mon dieu, ca allait être sa fête, il allait souffrir…

-Ryo je...je sais pas à quoi tu penses mais...tenta de raisonner le plus jeune en reculant doucement.

-Je vais te montrer alors dit Nishikido en s'avançant vers son petit ami.

Il l'attrapa par le bras sous les protestations du plus jeune et le dirigea immédiatement vers les toilettes. Non il avait un minimum de retenu mais là c'était juste plus possible du tout ! La douleur qui le lançait dans son bas ventre lui faisait tourner la tête.

-Ryo lâches moi ! Je...tu...si tu m'emmènes là dedans c'est abstinence à vie !

Le kanjani ouvrit la porte des sanitaires et balança littéralement son amant à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte et de se jeter contre lui.

-Tu ne tiendras pas. Rigola le brun en embrassant son cadet dans le cou.

-On pari ? Grogna Yamashita en essayant de repousser le plus vieux.

-T'es aussi accro à moi que je le suis à toi.

-...

-Tu vois.

-C'est pas une raison...aaaannnh ! Gémit le plus jeune en sentant une main attraper son sexe.

Sa bouche fut aussitôt prise par les lèvres pulpeuses de Ryo tandis qu'il se cambrait inconsciemment contre le plus vieux, attisant l'envie déjà bien présente.

-Là je vais plus me contrôler Tomo... soupira le brun entre deux coups de langue.

- Contrôle-toi! Haleta le plus jeune sous les délicieux vas et viens du kanjani.

-Ton corps a pas l'air du même avis, sourit ce dernier.

- Tais-toi !

Un petit rire sortit de la bouche de Nishikido avant qu'il glisse sa langue entre les lèvres pulpeuses du cadet.

-J'en peux plus d'attendre grogna le brun avant de descendre d'un coup sec le jean et le boxer du plus jeune avant de faire de même avec les siens.

Tomohisa essaya vainement de se débattre, attendant la suite avec une excitation non dissimulée. Les mains chaudes du plus vieux se baladèrent sur le corps érotique du plus jeune sous les petits gémissements de celui-ci. Nishikido l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de lui dire :

- Moins fort, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on nous entende...

-Connard...c'est ta faute !

-Tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me dire: abstinence.

-Ryo non pas là ! Non !

Tomohisa enfonça ses dents dans sa lèvre pour se retenir de crier quand les doigts de son aîné s'enfoncèrent en lui, lui provoquant une vague de désir dans tout le corps. Il n'eut même pas un temps d'adaptation avant que ces doigts ne bougent en de délicieux vas et viens sous les protestations étouffées de Yamashita.

-Je te hais !

-Moi je t'aime chuchota le brun à l'oreille de son amant avant de mordiller le lobe de celle ci, faisant fit du rougissement sur les joues du plus jeune.

Yamashita essayait d'étouffer les gémissements qui venaient au gré des vas et viens que faisaient les doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Mon dieu que c'était bon ! Il ne l'avouerait surement pas à son amant mais ça lui avait manqué ! Il était tout aussi accro à Ryo que Ryo l'était à lui.

-Tourne-toi, ordonna d'une voix sensuelle le kanjani.

-Ryoooooo, gémit Tomohisa perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Ryo était à bout, entendre son amant gémir son prénom était le meilleur des stimulants, presque aussi fort qu'un aphrodisiaque ! Il retira ses doigts de l'intimité de son cadet, obtenant un gémissement de mécontentement, et le retourna.

Yamashita posa ses mains sur la chasse d'eau lui faisant face, s'arquant légèrement et montrant une vue plus qu'excitante pour le kanjani.

Ryo se colla à son amant, passant ses mains sous son T-shirt, caressant les tétons déjà durcis d'envie, plongeant son visage dans son cou. Il mordilla légèrement le morceau de peau, laissant une marque.

-J'ai envie de toi, grogna Nishikido, frottant son membre durci contre l'entrée palpitant de son amant.

Tomohisa n'avait plus du tout envie de le repousser, son envie était tout aussi présente que celui du dokkun et le fait qu'ils étaient dans des toilettes publics lui était complètement sorti de la tête sous la déferlante de plaisir. Il voulait Ryo, maintenant ! Et il se pressa de le lui faire savoir :

-Ryoooooooooo, prend-moiiiiii, gémit-il.

Ryo sentit une vague de chaleur affluer à son sexe déjà bien dressé.

-Tes désir son des ordres, ronronna Nishikido en s'enfonçant d'un coup sec jusqu'à la garde.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! gémit Yamashita se sentant enfin complet.

-Chuuuut mon cœur, le taquina Ryo. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on nous entende...

Sadique ? Absolument pas ! Il rendait juste la monnaie de sa pièce à son cher et tendre. Il réfléchira à deux fois la prochaine fois avant de sortir le mot "abstinence " !

Il se retira de son amant tout aussi rapidement qu'il était rentré… oh oui, il allait le faire regretter et quoi de mieux que de le faire hurler de plaisir ?

-Ryoooooooooooo ! s'indigna Yamashita dans un rugissement de mécontentement.

A quoi jouait cet abrutit ? Tomohisa allait commencer à se plaindre quand son amant rentra d'un coup sec en lui, tapant directement sur sa prostate.

-HAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurla le cadet qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Ryo esquissa un sourire sadique. Foi de Nishikido il allait le faire hurler !

Yamashita haletait, peut être que son amant ne bougeait pas mais il était toujours appuyé sur sa prostate ! Ryo ondula légèrement le bassin, continuant de stimuler l'organe de plaisir, prodiguant des gémissements de plus en plus puissant à son amant.

-Mon dieu… haaaaaaaaaan !

-Juste Ryo c'est bien aussi tu sais mon cœur, se moqua ledit Ryo.

Bien que délicieusement enserré dans les chairs de son amant, il essayait de garder l'esprit fluide pour pouvoir faire perdre toute la tête à son homme. On pouvait déjà dire que c'était mission réussie !

Son amour n'avait plus aucune pensée cohérente si ce n'était qu'il voulait encore plus sentir Ryo en lui. Il voulait qu'il bouge et ne tarda pas à le lui faire comprendre, bougeant son bassin et grognant d'une voix gutturale d'où perçait tout son plaisir un "bouge" presque inaudible.

-Mais bien sûr mon cœur!

Et Ryo entama de violent coup de rein, heurtant à chaque coup le point G au fin fond de son cher et tendre.

-Ryooooooooooooooooo ! hurla Tomohisa se sentant de plus en plus partir.

Ryo n'était pas en reste ! Son amant était vraiment étroit et sentir cet étau de chair chaude autour de son membre l'enserrer ainsi lui faisait monter des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus puissantes. Mais il ne voulait pas venir tout de suite, il avait trop attendu ! Il se retira de son amour, ce dernier râlant, avant de le retourner. Il enleva tant bien que mal le jeans et le boxer de Yamashita, l'installant ensuite sur la chasse d'eau des wc, il se mit ensuite a genoux sur la cuvette et re-pénétra son amant, mais plus doucement. Le changement de position ayant fait se resserrer Tomohisa. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Ryo captura les lèvres pulpeuses de son amant, les embarquant dans un baiser enflammé, il envahit aussitôt la cavité buccal de sa langue, imposant sa dominance. Yamashita se laissa totalement faire, participant quand même au baiser, ne s'arrêtant pas de gémir.

Nishikido débuta des vas et viens doux au début, touchant a chaque fois la prostate de son vis-à-vis, l'emmenant de plus en plus vers le septième ciel !

Au bout de plusieurs coups de bassin Ryo sentit une douleur dans ses genoux, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure position qui existait.

- Accroche-toi à moi, murmura-t-il à Tomohisa lâchant les lèvres de son amour et glissant sa bouche dans son cou.

Yamashita obéit aussitôt, ne se posant pas de questions trop prit dans son plaisir.

Ryo se releva, toujours en son amant, posant ses mains sur le fessier de Tomohisa, l'embraquant avec lui dans le mouvement.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaa, geignit encore plus fort Yamashita.

Nishikido c'était enfoncé un eu plus profondément en se relevant, appuyant plus fort sur la prostate. Tomohisa entoura de ses jambes le bassin de son homme pendant que celui-ci le plaquait contre la cloison du sanitaire.

-Ryooooooooo, gémit-il.

-Oui mon cœur ?

-C'est boooon, encore !

Ryo entama un léger va et viens.

-Comme ça ?

-Ouiiiiiiiii ! cria-t-il, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

Ryo ne se fit pas prier, ses coups de bassin se faisant de plus en plus violent, frappant à chaque fois contre la prostate de Tomohisa, faisant trembler les parois de la cabine.

Yamashita avait totalement perdu pied, c'était trop bon, il avait depuis bien longtemps arrêté de réfléchir, oubliant totalement le lieu où il était. Sentir Ryo se déhancher ainsi en lui, lui procurait des sensations formidables.

Il sentait le membre gorgé de Ryopuser à l'intérieure de lui. Inconsciemment, il resserrait ses chairs, enserrant encore plus son amant.

Ryo lui aussi commençait à perdre pied déjà que son amant était délicieusement étroit mais en plus, sous le plaisir, il se contractait de plus en plus. Il se sentait venir, il prit alors le membre de son amant en main, appliquant des vas et viens, calquant le rythme de ses allers et venues. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, aimant la sensation de leurs lèvres jointes.

Ce fut la chose de trop pour Yamashita qui se déversa dans la main de Ryo, enserrant encore plus Ryo en spasmes irréguliers. Ryo en sentant le muscle de son amant se crisper sur lui ne put plus tenir et jouit en son amant. Ils étouffèrent leurs cris de jouissance dans un baiser.

Ils essayèrent de reprendre une respiration plus ou moins régulière. Ryo avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de son cadet, l'embrassant tendrement tout en se retirant délicatement.

-Je t'aime, susurra le kanjani.

-Moi aussi, lui répondit Tomohisa, souriant comme un bien heureux…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle où ils étaient.

-Ryo ! s'outra-t-il !

"Oh oh… je vais le sentir passer, tant pis, ca en valait la peine ! " pensa ledit Ryo.

-Ouiiiii ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Tu m'as baisé dans les chiottes ! Et prend pas cette voix !

-J'ai t'ai fait l'amour, nuance ! contra Ryo.

Yamashita n'eut rien à y réponde. Ryo c'était redresser et le regardait dans les yeux. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait son homme !

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis se rhabillèrent. Nishikido lui fit un sourire étincelant, ils sortirent ensemble de la cabine et se figèrent net…

Le petit garçon de la cabane aux chèvres était juste là, devant eux, avec sa grand-mère. Grand-mère qui avait les yeux grands ouverts.

-Mamiiie, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait les messieurs ? demanda innocemment le gamin à la vielle femme qui s'étrangla.

-La même chose que dans la cabane ? continua-t-il.

* * *

><p>C'est un OS écrit en collaboration avec world-of-ryopi . skyrock . com ^^<p> 


End file.
